


Sweetener

by silentcolors



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentcolors/pseuds/silentcolors
Summary: an exhausted yerim comes home from a long day at work, but her fiancée manages to cheer her up right away.





	Sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> seulri drabble written around the sentences “Dance with me!” and “This is why I fell in love with you.” from a sentence prompt list!

The blonde girl closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall of the elevator. Today was definitely among her top three of the worst days ever, no doubt. Not only did she have to fix the mistakes of her colleagues - nothing new here - her boss had also chosen her as instructor for the new (and incompetent) interns. The cherry on top of this ice cream sundae of misery is that she got caught in the rain on her way home without an umbrella in her bags. She couldn’t wait to finally get home to her fiancée and get a bear hug, she really needed that right now.

The elevator doors open and the young woman drags herself to the apartment. Before she even reaches the door, she hears her fiancée singing along to ‘_September_’ by Earth, Wind & Fire - it’s her cooking playlist.

“Yerim baby, is that you?”, Seulgi yells from the kitchen after hearing a loud thud.

“Yes, yes it’s me. Sorry if i scared you, I just -”

Seulgi’s head pops out into the hallway. She sees her fiancée standing in a pile of bags, dropping her coat and scarf on top of them, with the most defeated look on her face. “Oh honey, are you okay?”, she looks at Yerim softly.

The blonde shakes her head and waves her hand around as if she was trying to swat an annoying fly away. “I’m fine, just a rough day at work.”

“Come here, you look like you need a hug.”

Yerim almost trips over the bags trying to kick off her heels in the process, but Seulgi’s warm and tight embrace saves her from tumbling to the ground. “Yeah, I needed that,” she murmurs into the other girl’s neck. 

“Why don’t you take care of your bags, get changed and then come join me in the kitchen?” Seulgi says.

Yerim nods slowly at the suggestion and starts peeling the wet clothes off her body on her way to the bedroom. She stares at her reflection in the mirror and pulls a grimace at the sight of her smudged make-up. She decides to take care of that later. For now she just wants to be close to Seulgi.

Dry, cozy and clad in her favourite pyjamas Yerim goes into the kitchen. Seulgi dances and sings in front of the stove while stirring the stew, seemingly not noticing Yerim coming up behind her. “_Flip it, flip it, flip it; you make me say ohh~_”

“You having fun?” Yerim says and startles Seulgi for a second. But she immediately breaks into a warm smile and keeps dancing.

Seulgi takes Yerim’s hand in hers and twirls her around. “**_Dance with me!_**” she says and Yerim obviously can’t say no to the beautiful girl in front of her.

The two of them dance around the small kitchen and every time Seulgi passes the stove she quickly stirs the stew. And whenever Ariana sings ‘_Kiss it, kiss it, kiss it_’ Seulgi pulls Yerim to her and presses kisses all over her face.

With every second she dances, Yerim feels the pent up anger and exhaustion fade away. And with every kiss Seulgi gives her, her smile grows wider and wider. Seulgi just has that effect on her.

Once the song is over Seulgi directs her attention towards the food again - however, she can’t seem to stop moving her hips to the beat of the music. Yerim hums along to the song as she pulls out bowls and cutlery and places them on the counter.

“Do you feel a bit better now?” Seulgi asks, looking at the blonde.

Yerim meets her fiancée’s eyes and nods with a soft smile. “You never fail to make my days better,” she says. “_**This**_ **_is why I fell in love with you._**”


End file.
